Stormlight Repeater
The Stormlight Repeater (Or simply called "Repeater") is the standard hand-held Anti-Personnel Assault Weapon used by Imperial Troopers of Militarum Infantarus. Although they're synonymous with Imperial Troopers in conjunction with H. GUARDIAN Power Armour, more advanced troopers such as ARCHs or Commandos can also be seen wielding these weapons. The Stormlight Repeater is classified as a Light Railgun __ToC__ Appearance The Standard Stormlight Repeater is a seemingly blocky and industrial in appearance, with most colouration and customization coming from the wielder. They're massive by normal human standards; clearly meant for usage with Power Armour. There's also a monitor on the side of the weapon just above the cartridge area, left or right depending on the preference of the wielder, displaying system information and remaining ammunition. In place of the standard bullet-flash is a more subdued and futuristic almost-white-yellow flash from the sheer electromagnetic energy the gun gives off. However, the explosive "boom" of firing a gun is still present as the chemical explosion is now replaced with the air exploding as the bullet tears through it. Description The Stormlight Repeater is technically more accurately called "Railgun Repeater" as that is quite literally what it is. The Repeater fires a large spike-projectile that's roughly 3/4 the length of the average hand at speeds of 24,884 m/s and at rates of up to 24 rounds/second. The projectile fired is, by all intents and purposes, a solid rod of metal as there is no need for chemicals such as Gun powder. In its place is Railgun technology- the inside barrel being one large electromagnetic coil. Originally the problems with the Repeater was numerous; It would sometimes straight up kill the user if used in water due to the electromagnetic rails, the bullets would sometimes be Super-Magnetized and cause the gun to produce an extreme explosion that'd equal large bombs one the bullet tries to leave the barrel, and due to the large numbers of The Hivers and Aegloshian Norozu, simply not having enough ammunition has been a large problem to this day. Solutions include having a hermetically sealed inner rail system, completely de-magnetizing rounds so they're unable to magnetically interact with the rails at all (Also indirectly increasing accuracy), and having a large ammunition pack strapped onto the right side of their Power Armour which feeds ammunition into the gun. The Stormlight Repeater is so extremely common, owing to its standard-issue status, that it has since become the benchmark to compare all other weapons with; creating the classes of Light, Medium, and Heavy Railguns. Ammunition The Stormlight Repeater, being the most common weapon in the entire military, also has an extreme variety of ammunition. E44 Pike Also simply called "Spikes". This is the standard ammunition and is made out of an unknown, solid metal. Depleted Uranium A variant of the E44 Pike with a Depleted Uranium core which increases the mass of the bullet for even more penetrative damage. Due to the power armour making up for any changes in weight, this sub-type is the gold standard for most Imperial Troopers. Explosive The vast majority of the inside of the Spike will be replaced with high-yield explosives. This effectively converts the Stormlight Repeater into a rapid-fire Grenade Launcher able to take out large swarms of enemies or enemy vehicles. 50 BMG. An outdated Ammunition type. Although the Repeater can indeed go into a backwards comparability mode to utilize these rounds, there is no real point to doing so as the E44 Pike is going to perform better in all scenarios. Military Value The Stormlight Repeater has done invaluable service to its wielders and its sheer usefulness cannot be understated. For much of Humanity's history, no other weapon was more feared than the Stormlight Repeater as its invisible showers fall upon alien worlds. In the modern day, this rifle's extreme cost efficiency and relatively low cost makes it more common than most sidearms. It is only until the arrival of the Aegloshian Norozu did this weapon find its match with the advanced carapaces of the Evocatus and other such breeds. Still, the Stormlight Repeater remains employed by the vast majority of Militarum Infantarus even in the face of an Aegloshian Invasion. Category:Akreious Category:Weapons